


A New Baby

by randomrperwriter



Series: The Adventures of My Pairings [1]
Category: Original Work, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Sweet, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:28:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomrperwriter/pseuds/randomrperwriter
Summary: Alice and Minho just had their baby, now they are letting their friends meet him and they drop the news that they are going to get married. Who do they want in their wedding party?
Relationships: Alice Carson/Lee Minho, Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung/Jessica Lavergne, Kim Hyunjin/Elizabeth Harrision
Series: The Adventures of My Pairings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689763
Kudos: 1





	A New Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Yea, so umm, these pairing (Han/Jess, Hyunjin/Elizabeth, and Minho/Alice) are all based on a roleplay so yea. Please don't hate me for it.

Giving birth was one of the worst things Alice had ever done, it was painful and luckily over shortly. She had a short labor and Seo-jun was born fairly quickly. She had heard stories of long labor upward of a day long. Alice couldn’t imagine enduring contractions for an entire day, she was exhausted after an hour of contractions and half an hour of pushing the baby out. Though, it ended up being completely worth it. She cried when she was able to hold him.

“He’s so precious.” She cried while Minho held both of them, they were tears of joy. The nurses were helpful with her, giving her tips and advice since this was their first child.

“We made a beautiful baby.” Minho agreed, looking at his son lovingly. He couldn’t believe that his son was here now, they were expecting him but now he was actually here. It was hard to believe but he was so happy about it.

Ali was nervous about how she would do as a mother, though she seemed to be a good mother from the start. She cradled him and fed him as the nurses told her to, she almost didn’t want anyone else to come see them yet. She wanted to enjoy holding her baby with her husband and adjusting to holding a baby and caring for one. However, she knew their friends and family would want to come see him.

“I don’t know if I’m ready to have more people come.” Ali said softly, giving Minho their son so he could hold him. Seo-jun was asleep from his feeding.

“We don’t have to have visitors yet, Ali. Not until you feel ready.” Minho told her, holding him. He saw how tired she was. “Why don’t we wait until we get home and get settled? Then everyone can meet him. For now, get some rest.” He laid Seo-jun down and went to tell their friends and family the decision as well as that they would invite everyone over once they were settled at home.

Ali nodded and ended up falling asleep despite the hospital bed not being very comfortable but she needed some sleep. The few days spent at the hospital went well, Seo-jun fussed a bit unless he was being held by one of his parents and Ali just seemed to melt any time he cried. She just adored him so much and Lee did the same if she wasn’t in the room. They took him home after making sure they both had the whooping cough vaccine and that Seo-jun was healthy and ready to go home.

Lee had taken some time off from work to help Alice with their child, it was three months of time but it was at least some time to be in his son’s life as much as he can while they get used to having a newborn baby. It was a good thing because it was a lot of getting up in the middle of the night. He didn’t fuss much, only when he was hungry or needed to be changed. It wasn’t until he was a month old when they decided it would be good to invite their friends and family to meet their baby.

Alice had cleaned up and prepared food for everyone while Lee played with Seo-jun. People began to arrive at 1 as both Ali and Lee know had requested them to. It was after Seo-jun’s early afternoon nap so he wouldn’t be grumpy or fussy with everyone meeting him. Jackson and Liza arrived first with Jamie before Minho’s parents arrived. Alice’s parents couldn’t leave England and she promised she would come to visit either for Christmas or after with their baby so they could meet their grandson. Soon their friends arrived, it was an exciting thing since they had all teased the two about having a baby.

Ali still had her suspicions of Liza potentially being pregnant but she would have to corner one of them to find out for certain another time. For now, everyone gushed over their baby. He was so adorable and even Jess seemed to soften and enjoy holding Seo-jun. It was a lot for the baby but he seemed cheerful and giggling as everyone got to hold him. Everyone talked and chatted with each other, catching up with one another.

All in all, it was a pleasant day for the young couple and their child. It was tiring and Seo-jun eventually fell asleep with Bang Chan holding him. He kept asking if he was holding him right but eventually felt a bit better the longer he held the sleeping baby.

“How was it? Actually giving birth?” Elizabeth eventually asked, relaxing with Jackson while Jamie colored. Even Jamie had gotten to hold Seo-jun.

“It was horrible, probably worse when you actually go through it compared to what people say. It wasn’t pleasant but now that he’s here, it was worth it. I’m glad you two were here to help me to the hospital, though I worry for you, Liza, seeing how Jackson became a deer in headlights when I went into labor. Let’s just hope he won’t act like that if you two have a child.” Ali teased, laughing a bit as Jackson seemed embarrassed.

“It just happened so fast though.” Jackson said, trying to save face at least. He was embarrassed that he had frozen when Ali had gone into labor.

“I’m pretty sure that’s just how it works.” Liza added, “It’s okay, he knows now so if we were to have a child, then he might do a little better. How had Seo-jun been doing?”

“He’s been really good. I’m surprised he fell asleep in Bang Chan’s arms, he hasn’t had anyone else to fall asleep on so this is a first.” Ali giggled, cuddling Lee happily.

“It’s been nice to be able to stay home and help take care of him. It’s cute when I go to check on Ali when she feeds him late at night and I find them both asleep.” Minho chuckled, rubbing Ali’s side. “Then I have to put both of them to bed.” He looked over at Bang Chan, who seemed a bit more relaxed holding the sleeping Seo-jun.

The group talked amongst themselves about how things were going, what they were planning to do now that the school year had begun. Almost everyone had started taking classes except for Jess, Ali, Minho, Jackson, and Liza. Jess was planning to wait for her friends to start classes, Minho was working and providing for Ali and their son, only Jackson and Liza seemed questionable. They just said they wanted to wait a little while longer before they went to college. Ali was still considering what she wanted to do but that was a conversation she would have with Minho on their own.

“Any big plans?” Jess asked them, playing with one of Minho’s cats.

“Other than getting married? Nothing yet.” Minho stated, being the one who was a lot more forward and blunt than Ali. Though this made Ali blush brightly.

“Any date set yet?” Liza asked.

“Well, no, not yet. We agreed that it would be after Seo-jun was born so now we can direct our attention on planning it. I don’t want anything big or fancy so it will probably be simple.” Ali explained.

“That’s still exciting. Do you know who you want as bridesmaids and groomsmen?” Jess questioned, she was really trying to be more supportive of Ali especially after their fallout they had when she told everyone she was pregnant.

“Mmm, I’m thinking of Liza, Bang Chang, and you for bridesmaids.” Ali said with a smile, making Bang Chan look up in surprise at her.

“Ooh, that would be a good idea.” Minho agreed, chuckling, “Then I want Jackson, Felix, and Jisung for my groomsmen.”

Bang Chan and Felix looked at each other before staring at the two who were giggling, “Wait. What.”

“But who would look better in a dress?” Ali asked.

“We can try to get them both in a dress then we can decide.” Liza said with a smile.

“Woah, we didn’t agree to this.” Bang Chan said.

Ali pouted and sniffled, “But you two would look so good walking down the aisle together.”

After some going around, the two eventually agreed to be in the wedding and that they would both try on a dress so they could figure out who was going to be the bridesmaid. All the while, Liza and Jess were dying from laughing. The night soon came to a close as people decided to go home for dinner, leaving Ali and Minho alone once again with their baby.

“So Felix and Bang Chan?” Minho chuckled while Ali rocked and fed Seo-jun.

“Yes, I think they would be good and plus Felix is still a good friend, Minho. I don’t have any feelings for him anymore and plus he really wants to make sure we’re happy.”

“Why Bang Chan?”

“Seo-jun picked him and plus I think Bang and Felix would be cute together. Wonder who would be the top and who would be the bottom.”

“They probably would switch.”

“Mmm, I can see that.”

“They are probably very confused with us.”

“Oh well, they are our friends, I’m pretty sure they're used to it.”

“True. I wouldn’t doubt that. I’ll make us some dinner.” Minho chuckled, leaving Alice to care for Seo-jun while he went to make them food.


End file.
